Malfoy Mannor
by Crazy4me9234
Summary: Raegan an American girl comes to live and go to Hogwarts for a year.. and is stuck living in the Malfoy Manner for a year with none other then Draco Malfoy.. what will happen? will romance come?
1. The Way Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter, except from my own character Raegan Montana Callaghan. Otherwise everything is JK Rowlings.**

**Chapter One: The Way Over**

**Raegan stepped off the plane... "so this was England" she thought. She looked around taking in the sites.. And strong smell of cows.**

**She was told to meet someone here and that she would be staying with them for the rest of the year and attending a school called Hogwarts. Raegan wasn't very familiar with all of this since she was from American and had been studying over there but now she had the chance to actually attend an actual "Magic" school.. As she called it.**

**She saw someone holding a sign that had "CALLAGHAN" printed across it. Raegan approached the man in the suit "um Hi, yeah im Raegan Callaghan"**

**The man looked at her suspiciously "you're a girl?.." Raegan looked astonished.. "yes I am.. How could you tell." she replied sarcastically. **

**"Im sorry miss.. We were just expecting a boy.. But all is dandy come right this way please". He ushered her toward a long black limo.**

**She stepped in the limo.. It was nice.. The man got in the front and started driving. The glass window rolled down "Miss. While you are here you must be very careful. Master will be gone for the remainder of the year of there is no problem with that.. But the house is very large and has many secrets.. So just be careful".**

"**err.. Ok.. Sounds.. Good" nervously sputtered Raegan**

**All of a sudden she looked up and through the window was a huge house. Her jaw dropped.. She had never seen anything like it. She stepped out of the car and a strange feeling came over her.. it was both amazment and suspision.. somthing strange. Her hand reached in her pocket and she grasped her wand.**

**The man stepped forward opened the tall black gate to the house, "Welcome to the Malfoy Manner.. Im Charles and your host will be with you soon".**

* * *

**sorry this is so short.. please read and review.. next chapter will be much longer.. promise**


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter, except from my own character Raegan Montana Callaghan. Otherwise everything is JK Rowlings.**

**Chapter Two: Welcome..**

**Raegan crossed the threshold and looked all around at the glamourous house. "Please wait here.. Mr. Malfoy will be with you soon" **

**She walked into what looked like the sitting room and gazed at the pictures that lined the room. A lil blond boy here and there.. a boy about her age with bleach blonde hair.. she looked closley at the picture and relized they were waving and winking at her. She let out a laugh until she heard someone behind her.**

**Raegan quickly turned around and gazed and the guy standing before her " wow he looks like e is my age".. a grin came on her face " HEy he looks like he is my age". He noticed the grin, smirked and said " hello, you must be ..R-a-e Callaghan.. im sorry if Charles seemed confused we were expecting a boy thats all.. well anyways.. im Draco Malfoy".**

**"Nice to meet you Draco, actually my name is Raegan and im sorry for the confusion i guess the name isnt to clear". she said as she looked into his ice cold eyes that seems to entrance her. "OMG he is so HOTT" she kept thinking " if i knew they had guys like this i woulda been here long time ago". **

**"Would you like to see your room.. originaly it was on the other side of the house.. but i think i will have you across the hall from my own room so i can keep an eye on you" he glanced at her putting a big smirk on his face. Raegan immediatly blushed putting her head down making her dark brown wavy hair fall over her face creating a shield from his eyes. Thoughts ran through her head " wait a minute i cant be like this for a year!.. i just have to be me. gosh his accent makes him twice as hot, FOCUS". **

**Raegan popped her head up " Sure that would be great, and I promise i will be the best host guest youve ever had, youll have no problems from me" she said playfully as she walked past him and winked.**

**Draco laughed and followed, thinking " wow havent laughed in awhile.. strange, there is something about this girl thats... different". But Draco knew when school started he had to keep up his reputation so he crossed his fingers hoping she would be put in Slytherin.**

**They both entered Raegans new room, which was huge, it had everything a sitting area, its own bathroom, a gigantic bed and all her luggage was there neatly piled. "This is amazing, its so much bigger than what im used to" she said.**

**"well.. Its ok.. im glad you like it, tomorow we will need to go to Diagon Alley to pick stuff up for school is that ok?" Draco asked. "Sure sounds great.. its a date. i mean .. not a date.. um.. a ". Draco smirk widdened "ok its a date" he said as he walked out.**

**Raegan walked to the mirror looked at herself and said " a date?.. o my gosh he probably thinks im a huge loser".. then she smiled.."wow a date.. well not a real one.. but still the same!"**

**Draco entered his bedroom smiling walked over to his owl grabbed a quill and paper then wrote:**

**Hey Blaze,**

**Mate you are not going to believe this remember that guy i told you about that was suppose to stay withme**

**well its not a guy.. ITS A GIRL!! A HOT girl. And she is .. well she is cool. ha. well ill see you later then mate**

**from the one and only **

**-Draco-**

**He sent the letter off, walked across the hall and knocked on the door "Raegan". Raegan heard the knock as she was changing into more comfortable clothes. She rushed.. but the zipper in the back wouldnt go up "CRAP" she thought. She huried to the door and opened it **

**"Oh Hey, whats up?" **

**"Just wanted to tell you that i will be taking you out to dinner tonite. is that ok?" he asked. " Of course that sounds great" Raegan saw Dracos eyes wonder down to her top which was starting to sag off since the zipper had yet to been zipped. **

**" Having trouble with that.. " he laughed. "Um no im .." but before she could say anything else he spun her around and zipped it up. Draco leaned forward placed his lips beside her ear and whispered " all better".**

**" Th-Thank you" she said as she relized her arms were now stiff. "Well see you in a bit".. Draco turned and walked out.**


	3. The Date

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own anything.. except for my character Raegan .. and Charles the butler.**

**Chapter 3: The Date**

**" WHAT DO I WEAR!!???" Raegan tore through her clothes searching for something to wear tonight at dinner. " OK just breathe she thought.. breathe in and out".. she sat for a few minutes thinking about how tingly her arms had felt when he had touched her.**

**Raegan went over to her stereio.. turned it up loud and danced around the room. Walked over to her mirror and applied her make up, making her eyes stand out and making her look even better than before. She ran to her closet put on a cute pair of snug jeans and a cute red top. **

**She grabbed her brush and started singing into it.. when she heard someone laughing behind her. Raegan spun around and saw Draco leaning against a wall with an amuzing smile across his face. **

**" Oh my gosh.. " she gasped from surprise " How long have you been standing there?"**

**" Long enough" he grinned. " Woow.. you really.. look ..great, um So are you ready to go?". She had been so taken aback about him being there she didnt even notice how good he looked until now. Her eyes scanned him up and down. He noticed and grinned.  
**

**" So where are we going" she asked as she walked out the door past him. They both walked outside and stopped finding a horse and carrage awaiting them. " I thought we could do something special.. since.. um i mean.. to celebrate you being here"**

**Raegan smiled " sounds great.." He escorted her to the carrage and she stepped in. And found a warm blanket awaiting them.**

**"Wow this is great" the carrage took them over a large bridge " wow this is absolutley gorgous" Raegan thought. They sat for a little while talking about everything. **

**Draco couldnt believe how he was feeling with her " Ive never felt like this before. it feels like we have known each other forever" he thought. **

**They stopped talking as the carrage came to a stop. Draco got out and lifted Raegan out of the carrage. Raegan saw what awaited them, there was a blanket with food made out over it right next to the lake. " WOW.. you didnt have to go through all this trouble"**

**"No trouble at all.." he said. "Soo.. um are you looking forward to school?"**

**"Actually i am, im kinda excited about all of it and now im more comfortable because i have you.. i mean.. ive gotten to know someone " she blushed.**

**" Im really glad ive gotten to know you.. i mean this may sound a bit stupid but i feel like ive known you for a long time"he said almost in a whisper. " I know i feel the same way" Raegan relieved that she wasnt the only one feeling it to.**

**They sat there for most the evening. Raegan telling him about American, and Draco telling her about England. **

**Raegan began to wonder, so she crossed her fingers and asked, "um how old are you?.. i mean are we in the same grade or year or whatever?" "Well im 17 and yeah we are in the same year we will both be going into year 7, why do you ask?" he raised his eyebrow even though he knew the answer".**

**"Just wondering .. thats all" Raegan said calmly acting as though she thought nothing of it. "WOW look at those stars" Raegan layed on her back so she could look at them. Draco followed and did the same thing.**

**Dracos arm moved over a bit and his arm rubbed against Raegans. Raegan glanced over and saw him starring at her. Draco quickly turned his head, "wait this is not how a Malfoy is.." Draco thought. **

**He looked back over at Raegan and saw her yawning, then he relized she was now looking back at him. Dracos hand reached over and strocked the side of her face, " You know your really beautiful". Raegan blushed but didnt look away. Draco started to lean in and Raegan followed and closed her eyes. **

**There face's were an inch apart when all of a sudden Charles voice ran through the air. " SIR.. Mr. Malfoy.. Mrs. Calaghan.. your carrage is here for you". " PERFECT FREAKIN TIMING" Raegan thought. Draco opened his eyes " DARN!!" he said aloud. Which made Raegan open her eyes. Raegan just smiled and laughed while she watched Draco get flustered. **

**They walked over to the carrage and got o,n it was late and the sun had already gone down. Draco turned to talk to Raegan but found that she was already fast asleep on his shoulder. He smiled grabbed the blanket and covered her up.**


End file.
